Love Rollercoaster
by Roonil W
Summary: Um presente de Aniversário pra minha querida esposa Rapousa. SLASH. HARRY/SEAMUS.


ATENÇÃO. ESSA FIC É UM PRESENTE DE ROONIL WAZLIB PARA RAPOUSA.

SE VOCÊ GOSTA/CONHECE/AMA/ODEIA/É A RAPOUSA. LEIA.

LENDO, O MUNDO SERÁ MAIS COLORIDO E BONITO, POR QUE NOSSA QUERIDA RAPOUSA IRÁ SORRIR! (ou não oO)

**_Gentilmente betada por Bruna Behrens. Ou a eterna Bubuh #lufa só de ouvir o nome#_**

_**Link da capa:**_ _**http://img219.imageshack.us/img219/9416/hssc7.jpg**_

* * *

**Ls2VE ROLLERCOASTER**

Tocou a campainha. Justamente na hora em que eu ensaiava minhas falas em frente ao espelho. Ignorei. Continuei falando com a minha imagem como se ela fosse Draco. Às vezes o culpava, às vezes perguntava somente o por que daquilo tudo. O maldito som de sininhos irritantes. Vou explodir aquela campainha! Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando resolvi adornar o exterior de minha casa tão belamente, como um velho gordo e sua campainha chata e... Odeio essa campainha.

Minha vida nos últimos dias resumia-se a uma grande, atraente e nada engraçada Montanha Russa. Voltas. Descidas. Tontura.

Desci as escadas cravando meus calcanhares nos degraus. Enrolei todo o tapete na minha passagem. O que diria Draco se visse seu tapete, vindo de um cafundó dos desertos, todo enrolado daquele jeito?

Puxei a maçaneta como quem desembainha uma espada.

"O que você quer?", perguntei impaciente para o cara estático a minha frente.

"Não está me reconhecendo?" Oras! Que idiota! Claro que não o reconheci, se não teria chamado-o pelo nome. Ele vestia uma beca de marca e isso me irritava mais ainda. Almofadinhas panaca de adidas. Me lembrava Draco.

"Desembucha o que você quer imbecil! Estou muito ocupado" Estava ocupado, irado e com os dedos coçando para socarem alguém. Por que uma separação me deixava tão á flor da pele?

"Harry! Eu sou o Seamus!" Disse o Panacadidas.

"Seamus! E eu lá conheço um..." parei. Parei mesmo. Tinha a leve impressão de que meu coração parara e minhas veias já começavam a arrebentarem-se todas e...

"Seamus!", que vergonha!

Senti-me na fila do famoso brinquedo. A mesma sensação de espera na fila se apoderou de mim naquele momento. Eram suas pernas te levando para aquilo que todo mundo fazia e você desesperado tentando ficar sozinho no canto do carrossel. Mesmo tendo 20 anos de idade.

"Como vai?" Disse ele rindo animado e chacoalhando os ombros.

"Eu vou... Vou indo. Entre. Me desculpe eu achei que..." Que vergonha! Corei até a alma.

"Tudo bem!" Ele ainda ria sem parar.

Deixou o chapeuzinho que usava no cabide do vestíbulo e me seguiu até a sala. Eu parecia um pateta, nem tinha cumprimentado meu antigo colega direito. Quantos anos eu tinha afinal?

"Me desculpe mais uma vez, ultimamente eu..."

"Não, tudo bem. Eu soube... E... Bem, esquece!", fez um sinal displicente com a mão "Já faz... quantos anos?" Fez cara de dúvida e apontou pra mim. Ele parecia o Justin Timberlake. Sério.

"Que a gente não se fala?", eu ainda estava corado "Acho que uns cinco anos, cara".

"Nossa, desde a formatura!" Seamus ainda exibia aquele ar palhaço de sempre. As sobrancelhas estavam ajeitadas. Milagre! Porque ele vivia queimando-as quando brincava com fósforo no primário. Eu _ainda_ me lembro...

"Você tem algum parente por perto na cidade?" Nos sentamos no sofá.

De cinco em cinco minutos um choque de memórias e emoções estourava na minha cabeça me injetando, em doses cavalares, uma amizade que eu havia esquecido há tempos. Por Deus, como eu havia esquecido?

"Não, não. Falei com Ron semana passada. A gente se encontrou na eliminatória da Copa da Inglaterra e acabamos batendo um papo...".

"Hmm", eu sabia o que viria a seguir. Olhei perdido para o tapete ainda enrolado no hall.

"É, ele me contou que você e Draco... Bem...", como ele ousa? Talvez ele só queira ajudar... Eu estava tão agressivo que teria mandado Seamus embora sem nenhuma razão se não fosse por lágrimas acumuladas querendo romper a barreira do orgulho. Droga! Logo agora! Tenho que segurá-las novamente, mentalizei. Não iria chorar já estava bem claro na minha mente. Não vou chorar!

"Tudo bem, cara" Seamus pousou a mão no meu ombro enquanto eu soluçava. "Vocês se amavam, eu sei". Eu estava chorando.

"Não. Tudo bem. Eu não... Não é por isso que... Bem, olha só! Nem te cumprimentei direito e... E não ofereci café, não é?" Levantei-me rapidamente e tentei achar a porta até a cozinha, estava tonto.

As palavras saiam da minha boca como uma metralhadora. Estava á beira de um colapso. "Um café vai ser ótimo! Você quer com açúcar ou... Porra! Que droga!" Seamus me abraçou. Larguei tudo que apanhei inconscientemente e desabei num choro profundo, em soluços. Que grande merda! Resisti bravamente aos abraços confortáveis de meus melhores amigos: Hermione e Ron. Já havia suportado ao máximo pra não chorar, mesmo estando sozinho. Até estava planejando umas frases de efeito pra provar pro almofadinha do Malfoy (solucei bem alto quando pensei nisso) que eu poderia, sim, dar a volta por cima, afinal de contas, já fazia uma semana que tínhamos nos separado. Aí chega o Panacadidas e estraga tudo. Mas eu senti que ele queria me ajudar e eu não tive vergonha de chorar na frente de Seamus. Havíamos nos separado, mas uma força antiga, um laço entre nós, pareceu gritar: Olá! Eu estou aqui!

Ele era muito meu amigo, pensando bem. Tanto quanto Rony e tanto quanto Draco.

"Tem certeza, Harry?".

"Claro Seamus. Você me ajudou muito hoje, cara. É sério. Tanto tempo que a gente não conversa mais! Me conta do Dean! Você falou com ele ainda?" Saí do banheiro escovando os dentes.

Fiquei a tarde toda perambulando pela casa, sozinho. Seamus foi para seu hotel pegar suas bagagens. Ia se mudar para uma pensão nos arredores da rua onde eu morava.

Chegou à noite, com as bagagens e pizzas. Comemos as pizzas. Eu comi mais, obviamente. A ansiedade estava me crucificando. Sem falar na ira incontrolável por simples fatos como a falta de azeitona na minha fatia de pizza. Seamus ria de mim. Ele achava divertido, eu não. Mas eu ri do divertimento dele. E, sim, ele tinha um sorriso lindo. Mas o que me importa?

Falamos pouco. Ele falou pouco. Eu, mesmo de boca cheia, relatei muita coisa que aconteceu. A maioria das coisas, ruins, é claro. Desabafei.

Sentei nos pés da minha cama. Ele estava na minha poltrona.

"A gente se fala bastante. Até te mandou um abraço quando eu falei com ele pelo telefone hoje á tarde. Ele está no Egito de férias com Gina. Na verdade, Gina está jogando, mas enfim..." Seamus esboçou um sorriso debochado. Eu ri. Então Gina casou-se com Dean! Como se eu já não soubesse...

Recordar minha juventude com Seamus foi bom e ao mesmo tempo ruim. Não por causa de Seamus. Sempre o achei, e confirmei naquele dia, aquele tipo de amigo que você adora estar perto e, depois de distanciados, quando se reencontram, sentam-se ao redor de uma mesa e falam de todas suas histórias, experiências, fofocas e também segredos que ocorreram enquanto estavam separados.

O lado bom era relembrar, e rir até se engasgar, de tudo que aprontamos no colegial. Desde quando acampávamos e fazíamos fogueira, das vezes que bebemos até cair e ficamos _zaganiando _as pessoas que passavam pela calçada. Quando escapávamos no carro de algum maior de idade e íamos pra festinhas em busca de aventuras. Quando queimamos cordão-de-frade (aquelas cordinhas que fedem pra caramba) nas aulas de espanhol.

Mas aí chegou o lado ruim, como sempre. Chegamos aos dezessete anos e, com ele, o começo do meu namoro com Draco. Todos aproveitaram a formatura, mas eu briguei com Draco e fui pra casa cedo. Todos viajaram nas férias, mas eu acompanhei Draco na ridícula viagem de família dele que só me rendeu problemas e mais problemas. Todos passaram nos mesmos vestibulares, ou faculdades, próximas (Seamus, no caso, voltou para a Irlanda, mas Dean e Neville o acompanharam). Draco e eu trocamos de país e nos estressamos até o último fio de cabelo pra pagar uma faculdade caríssima (por que depois daquela viagem o Senhor Malfoy decretou situação de calamidade e seca total para a mesada de Draco).

Fiquei ali, parado como uma besta que acaba de abrir a porta e não reconhece um de seus melhores amigos. Seamus na poltrona, falando sobre sua faculdade que estava ótima e de seus novos amigos e novas aventuras. Aquele vazio me consumindo. Anos de beleza, de juventude trocados por um loiro que havia me deixado e eu nem sabia direito o por quê? Eu não podia colocar a culpa no trabalho estressante. Era alguma coisa mais pessoal. Mas no fundo eu sabia o motivo real de tudo. Aquilo queimava, corroia, perfurava. Mas eu não iria chorar. Não chorei.

Senti-me nas pequenas elevações dos trilhos da montanha russa, subindo e descendo. Era a parte em que eu enjoava.

A cada hora que passava, trazendo a noite estrelada, Seamus se mostrava cada vez mais... Seamus! Ele era um debilóide, maluco e desmiolado. Não era á toa que éramos amigos. Ri muito com as histórias novas dele e com nossas lembranças. A todo minuto ele perdia a pose de panacadidas e se mostrava realmente ser o divertido retardado que sempre fora.

Não demorou muito pra chegar a madrugada e com ela uma proposta inusitada de Seamus. Confesso que quando ele se levantou e sentou-se do meu lado senti uma pontada aguda na costela esquerda. E se...

"Cara, que cê acha da gente fazer o alfabeto?" Ele me encarou com olhos brilhantes. Por um momento pensei que ele se referia a formarmos uma coreografia de líderes de torcida.

"Hã?" Eu me fiz de desentendido ainda com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir com sua recente imitação de um bicho-preguiça grávido.

"Alfabeto. Vamos fazer uma lista de vinte e três bares, restaurantes, danceterias, cada um com uma inicial diferente. Assim teremos um alfabeto de bares, sacou? E 'visitaremos' todos!"

Achei a idéia cansativa. Me senti afundar em preguiça. Me senti naquela subida chata e cansativa da montanha russa, ouvindo o clique demorado das correias...

Começamos pelo Alabama. Um bar country. Sabe quando você está super sem vontade de fazer alguma coisa? Onde a melhor coisa do mundo é ficar em casa enrolado nos edredons assistindo Discovery Channel? Ainda mais quando se tem um loiro ranzinza pipocando em sua cabeça de cinco em cinco minutos. Mas tentei aproveitar meu final de semana porque não teria folga de meu curso extra tão cedo.

Bebemos cerveja amanteigada. Dançamos com vaqueiras (e eu ri muito por causa de Seamus e sua cara de bobo alegre dançante).

Logo estávamos em Boomboom. Quer coisa mais engraçada do que ver Seamus dançando lambada com um cara do tipo armário, bronzeado artificialmente e com o peito cabeludo de fora?

Nem preciso comentar como foi o resto da madrugada. Percorremos Londres inteira com a listinha nas mãos. Participamos de um campeonato de arremessar macarrão no Giovanni's. Quase apanhamos de um garçom no Cucuia e tivemos que escapar da garçonete promíscua do Xerazade. Presenciamos uma cena angustiante de divórcio no Regina e escandalizamos um jantar de aniversário de uma linda moça no Made in Brazil.

Claro que nada seria tão divertido sem Seamus e seus gritos, suas caras, suas pegadinhas com os barmans equilibristas e todo o resto.

Fechamos a noite no Z. Uma danceteria de nome Z. Nos acabamos na pista. Tomamos litros de uma bebida refrescante à base de vodka e limão. Parecíamos dois adultos que não cresceram. Agradeci aos céus por conseguir me libertar aquela noite. Permitir-me. Talvez, conseqüentemente, fomos um pouco bobos. Mas isso garantiu que nenhuma garota se aproximasse, do que eu não fazia questão nenhuma e – pensando bem – acho que Seamus também não.

Chegamos em casa tontos e ofegantes. Foi só quando me esparramei no sofá que me perguntei como tinha chegado em casa? Onde estava Draco?

Me segurei firme no carrinho e girei no primeiro loop: Uma noite de festa sem Malfoy? E ainda por cima, divertida?

Tudo bem que depois da letra M eu já estava vendo estrelas mas me surpreender com esse fato foi meio que... Esperado. Eu queria falar o nome "Draco" com uma inatingível displicência. Mas eu estava bêbado e...

Semaus tropeçou na mesinha de centro quando ia me alcançar uma xícara de café. Ele estava mais bêbado do que eu. Só não fiquei surpreso com o fato dele ter conseguido fazer o café sem pôr fogo na casa (como fizera na infância com suas sobrancelhas) porque ele cambaleou em cima de mim. Senti sua orelha no meu pescoço, seus cabelos em meu nariz, suas mãos em meu peito.

Prendi a respiração, mas acabei rindo antes de ficar roxo.

Ele também riu, rolou e tentou ficar novamente em pé.

Eu estava coberto do café de nossas xícaras. Foi quando percebi que ele não conseguira ligar o fogo (por isso o fato da casa estar a salvo), pois o café estava frio. Mas estava doce. E eu estava grudento.

Subi até meu quarto com a ajuda de Seamus e vice-e-versa. Deitei na minha cama e puxei o braço dele. Será que porque eu achava que ele fosse Draco? Mas eu já havia me libertado. Draco era passado, coisa acabada.

O fato é que o puxei e a reação dele não foi a mais esperada por mim. Ele se entrelaçou no meu corpo, agarrando minhas costas. Eu dormi, antes mesmo de pensar no nome que chamavam para aquele jeito de dormir. Hoje eu sei que é conchinha, mas naquele dia estava mais para o abraço-do-irlandês-maluco. Maluco e gostoso, é claro.

* * *

Não sei que horas eram quando despertei naquela manhã chuvosa de domingo. Desci as escadas, tonto, fedendo a café e vodka. Eu estava vestido ainda com a roupa da noite anterior. O que aconteceu ontem? Minha visão turva localizou alguém perto do fogão. Estava sem camisa, com uma faixa vermelha na cabeça e vestia minha malha de mergulho e meus pés de pato. Não poderia ser Draco ou... Não, a briga com Malfoy fora real e ponto. Era Seamus. Suas costas eram largas... Eu... Era a minha visão embaçada ou suas pernas eram torneadas, ou era ilusão da malha colada?

De repente, todo tesão que eu já sentira por qualquer coisa na minha vida explodiu na minha cara. Ele estava ali. Um Deus. Seamus.

Abracei-o por trás. Ele levou um susto e tentou desvencilhar-se, mas meus braços eram mais fortes. Ficou parado. Eu igualmente estático com a cabeça curvada em suas costas, ouvindo seu coração bater descompassado... Colocou suas mãos sobre as minhas enlaçadas.

Beijei seu ombro. Ele se contorceu em meus braços. Virou-se lentamente e me encarou. Aquela bandana vermelha deixava-o com uma cara de pateta. Irresistível.

Me abraçou forte. Me pressionou contra ele. Gemidos. Juro que não pensei em Draco. Juro.

Beijou meu pescoço. Beijei seu pescoço. Me empurrou contra as prateleiras da cozinha, arrancou minha camisa, lambeu meu peito. Joguei-o contra a geladeira, mordi sua orelha, agarrei sua bunda.

Ouvi os pratos e tigelas que estavam em cima da mesa de jantar espatifarem-se no chão. Subi na superfície de madeira lisa. Seamus puxou minha jeans, tirou seus pés de pato e veio ao meu encontro em cima da mesa.

Ele mordia minhas coxas. Brincava com meu queixo. Me provocava, ria maliciosamente, me usava como uma piada suja. Não consegui tirar sua malha. Antes mesmo de pensar no assunto ele puxou meus pés e prendeu minha perna no pé da mesa, usando minha calça, depois, prendeu minha outra perna no outro pé da mesa, usando minha camisa.

Joguinhos do Irlandês aloprado. Eu estava ali, de pernas abertas e...de cueca!

Pegou uma tesoura na segunda gaveta sem desfazer nosso contato visual. Eu podia rir da cara dele, ele podia rir da minha. Safado.

Senti a lâmina fria passas pela lateral de minha coxa. Estava cortando minha cueca. Dois cortes e me vi livre do pedaço de pano que era o único obstáculo.

Sentou-se em minha barriga. Curvou-se e beijou. Como seu sorriso amplo e divertido, sua boca era macia e peralta. Sua língua arteira zombava da minha língua. Queria-o pra mim.

Beijou meu peito, meu ventre, meus pêlos pubianos. Cada beijo era o milésimo de segundo que se fica no topo da grande decida, onde se espera o clique final e o carrinho despenca por uma decida íngreme, quase mortal se não fosse um... Um brinquedo! Uma brincadeira. Seamus.

Chegou a hora, meus olhos saíram das órbitas e meu corpo despencou. Caí com uma cascata de prazer. Uma injeção contínua de adrenalina. O melhor sexo oral que eu já vivi. Emocionalmente eu estava em plena atividade vulcânica. Fisicamente me resumia a espasmos e gemidos.

* * *

Tempo, muito tempo depois, enquanto respirávamos com dificuldades estirados em cima da mesa, foi que eu percebi a gravidade da situação. Então Seamus gostava mesmo de homens? Era estranho porque ele sempre me pareceu... Na verdade ele nunca me pareceu homem. Ele sempre me pareceu um garoto parceiro pra tudo.

Pra tudo mesmo, então.

Não trocamos muitas palavras a respeito do assunto. Eu não estava usando-o para esquecer Draco. Tudo bem, só um pouquinho. Mas de certa forma tudo pareceu se encaixar no último momento. Sabe-se lá de onde tirei o impulso de abraçá-lo. Mas também, usando aquela malha...

O almoço foi mais tranqüilo. Mais tranqüilo no sentido de não derrubarmos toda a louça no chão e nos atracarmos igual dois loucos que éramos em um sexo selvagem em cima da mesa. Não, nada disso. Almoçamos como gente civilizada: enchemos a barriga até doer, rimos muito, falamos de boca aberta e arrotamos. _Finésse_.

Passamos a tarde inteira no sofá. Abraçados. Sim, a gente parecia dois namorados bobos que olhavam a chuva na janela e brincavam com a orelha do outro embaixo do edredom. Mas não éramos namorados, pelo menos era o que eu pensava na época.

Logo estávamos nos amassando, nos beijando por incontáveis minutos. O sol começou a se pôr. Seamus saiu do banho enrolado na toalha. Vi seu peito nu mais uma vez e não consegui segurar um assovio indecente.

Estávamos prontos para (enfim) levarmos as malas de Seamus para a pensão. Tarefa que fora adiado por causa da programação da noite anterior. Ainda começo a gargalhar só de lembrar daquela lista. Dos bares, das gargalhadas, das brincadeiras.

Tocou o telefone. Eu atendi. Era Draco.

Calei-me, tentei disfarçar. Seamus apareceu por perto e logo viu em meu olhar quem era o dono da voz que ecoava em meu ouvido. Uma voz doída, arrependida.

Os últimos acontecimentos foram tão inesperados e ao mesmo tempo tão eufóricos e energéticos, como uma montanha russa, que não olhei as mensagens de voz em meu celular. Totalizavam nove. Oito de Draco e uma de Ron.

Draco queria me encontrar. Das oito mensagens, que ouvi apressado enquanto Seamus – com um ar triste – recolhia suas coisas espalhadas pelo meu quarto, três eram sobre como ele se arrependia de tudo, desde ter me culpado por nosso relacionamento afundar cada vez mais até por paquerar outros garotos da faculdade.

Quatro eram feitas praticamente de soluço e desdém, aquele jeito irritante do Draco me pedir perdão. A última e mais amarga era sobre um encontro. Ele queria me ver. Precisávamos conversar. Eu desejei tanto isso, que ele me ligasse, se arrependesse e quisesse conversar, mas nas últimas doze horas, pouco me importei. Ou me importei demais que surtei. Ou me esqueci porque bebi. O fato é que Seamus estava ali. E isso mudava tudo. Tudo mesmo.

Já estávamos entrando no ônibus. Não falamos uma palavra nos últimos minutos. Seamus continuava um pouco triste. E vê-lo triste era como perder a esperança no mundo. Ele era tão cheio de vida, seu sorriso desenhava curvas e mais curvas em meu temperamento montanha-russa.

Uma batida na janela. Era Draco.

Como ele estava lá?

Ele corria pela rua, embaixo da garoa fina, a luz do sol poente em seus cabelos. Draco!

Estava ofegante. Devia ter me visto embarcando e estava atrás de mim! Batia freneticamente na janela da metade do ônibus, uma janela atrás da minha. O motorista não percebera sua investida.

Eu não sabia se fazia como a Barbie e suspirava ou fazia como o Rambo e o metralhava. Indecisão. Foi a palavra que resumiu o dia. Seamus já o tinha visto, mas não disse palavra alguma.

Sentei no banco sabendo que a parada estava próxima. Apertei a mão de um Seamus cabisbaixo. Ele não precisou falar nada com seu olhar sem sorriso e seu silêncio sem sentimento. Entendi que estava me deixando livre, como fizera quando veio me visitar, me libertou. Nossa! Era só uma visita e... Talvez a visita tinha um propósito, já que eu me separara e... Seamus queria ficar comigo pra sempre?

Apertei mais nossas mãos. Queria me deixar livre, mas me queria.

O ônibus parou. A porta da frente abriu-se. Seamus se levantou, pegou sua mala e começou a descer. Eu o segui olhando para a porta de trás do ônibus que se abriu segundos depois e revelou um Draco em frangalhos, descabelado, lívido de ansiedade, mais pálido do que já era.

"Harry! Por favor..." apenas completou tudo que dissera por telefone.

Seamus estava na calçada da linda pensão luxuosa. Draco no corredor do ônibus. Eu nas escadas. Ninguém falou nada! Parecia um filme mudo em que se sente e sabe tudo por um olhar, por um gesto. Draco arfava e me encarava. Seamus esperançoso e triste me encarava. O motorista mascava um chicle e me encarava impaciente.

Fiquei parado, sem ação, do jeito ridículo que aqueles dois me deixavam num momento de tensão. Era esse o sinal de que estava chegando a hora do grande mergulho do carrinho, quando a gente prende a respiração e sente o mundo sumir de nossos pés. Era esse o sinal de que eu estava amando. Mas...dois? Dois homens ao mesmo tempo? O último degrau que suportava meus pés já indicava que eu possuía apenas uma escolha. O interior do ônibus, a ida de volta para casa e Draco. Ou a calçada, uma pensão de luxo e Seamus. Juro que torci para que a porta do ônibus se fechasse e me esmagasse logo. Por que isso sempre acontecia comigo? Chegara a hora da decisão. Me segurei firme no carrinho, prendi a respiração, fechei os olhos e embarquei num longo loop.

* * *

_Não me matem por este fim._

_Não me mate Rapousa._

_Apenas quero tornar uma coisa plausível (saca?Pra ALGUEM ter de continuar) a lá Kim._

_Claro que nem chego aos pés dela, mas enfim..._

_A deixa está dada._

_Obrgado por existir Rapousa._

_Obrigado por ser REAL._

_Te amo._

_Beijos do Roonil._


End file.
